


50 Ladrien Kisses

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Requests, kiss prompts, ladrien, rated t for kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of kiss prompts from tumblr for two lovesick children who just need to KISS.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "butterfly kiss against cheeks" mixed with a "wet kiss after finding refuge from the rain." The butterfly kiss is a bit more subtle, but I'm not a huge fan of them tbh.

“Hurry, hurry!”

Overhead, raindrops fell with increasing frequency as Adrien allowed Ladybug to take his wrist and tug him up the street. Sneaking out for a late-night stroll with the girl of his dreams had sounded so exciting at the time when they’d decided on it, but it seemed as if life had a way of literally raining on his parade. Ladybug didn’t seem too deterred by it though as they scurried to find shelter, her soft pink lips curling into a giddy smile as her melodic giggles echoed between buildings. Adrien would have let her drag him anywhere.

Eventually, she ducked under the roof of the park carousel, and Adrien shook water from his hands before running them through his wet hair. Ladybug bit back an apologetic wince, droplets trickling from her pigtails.

“Sorry, I guess we should have checked the weather,” she said, but when Adrien waved it away, she rocked back on her heels with a coy smile. “I don’t think your father will appreciate it if you get sick.”

“He’ll live,” Adrien said with a laugh that she echoed. He wouldn’t have traded this moment for the world.

She was so cute. Adrien didn’t often get to see her so at ease. Normally when he saw her as Chat Noir, they always had a mission to attend to, and Ladybug took their work very seriously. But with Adrien, her smiles came more naturally, those melodic laughs bringing a sparkle to her eyes that he could have stared at forever. Kicking akuma-butt was one thing, but he really felt like these were the moments where she was truly radiant.

“What?” She blinked, tilting her head to the side ever-so-slightly, and his heart skipped, cheeks burning with embarrassment for being caught staring.

“Nothing, just…you’re really cute when you laugh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as she trained those eyes on him, a hint of amusement gleaming in them.

“Only when I laugh?” Her mask raised up to one side, and he let out a nervous laugh.

“That’s not what I meant!” She giggled at that, and his cheeks burned hotter. “Okay, I see how it is. She thinks she’s funny.”

“Me? Nah,” she said, shaking her head. “Chat Noir is the funny one. I’m just here to make sure we don’t die.”

“Well, seems like you’re doing a great job thus far,” he said, gesturing to her clearly still alive person, and she pushed wet bangs out of her face.

“Thanks. I try.” She flexed.

“For what it’s worth, I think that you do more than just that. I mean, you help so many people every day,” he said, gaze softening on her. “You saw a lonely boy trapped in his room tonight and offered to take him on a midnight stroll. I think he sees you as a lot more than you give yourself credit for.”

This time it was her cheeks that burned red, and she bit back a smile before stepping toward him.

“Well, I see his face around town so much, and I couldn’t help thinking that he looks way cuter when he smiles. Seeing a frown on his face is a national tragedy, so as a superheroine, naturally, I had to help.” She shrugged, but when her eyes found his again, something in them glimmered with a warmth he hadn’t seen before. He’d spent nights dreaming about her looking at him that way, and all in one moment, he realized that she _was_ looking at him that way. Not the him he expected, but he wasn’t picky about which side of him Ladybug fell in love with. When she told him that she was in love with another boy, he hadn’t wagered to think that boy could be him. Stupid!

“Well, you certainly cheered him up, and he’s wondering if there is any way that he could repay you for your heroic deeds?” He arched a brow, and she stiffened though not in a repulsed way but rather out of welcome surprise.

“A hero’s work is often thankless, so I think she’d appreciate a little gratitude,” she said, averting her gaze with a cheeky smirk. “What does the boy have in mind?”

Her gaze flicked back to him as he stepped forward, and she didn’t flinch or pull away when he leaned in close. Those eyes studied his every move, a quiet gasp escaping her lips as his nose brushed her cheek.

“May I?” He asked, his breath warm against her cold skin.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation, and Adrien’s heart lurched as he pressed a soft kiss to her damp cheek.

Ladybug’s hands found his chest, and she leaned into him, her long fluttery lashes tickling his cheek as they both wondered whether or not the other wanted to go further. After a moment, they seemed to decide, and Adrien pulled back, tilting his head and going in again. Her breath hitched when their lips met, but she didn’t pull away, her hands slipping up his wet shirt until they curled around his neck as his found her waist.

He’d never imagined that she would fall in love with Adrien, but he couldn’t complain. Not in the slightest. In fact, he was a little disappointed in himself for not considering pursuing her as a civilian sooner.

Part of him did feel a little guilty knowing that he was secretly her partner whom she most certainly did not have feelings for, but if she felt about him the same way he felt about her. His identity wouldn’t matter in the end because she loved him no matter what. It’s not like he was willfully deceiving her. She loved Adrien fair and square, and he had no choice but to keep the truth from her. He only wished that he could let her know that she didn’t have to hide from him because he already knew her so well. Possibly better than anyone.

No matter. He didn’t want to interrupt this moment for anything. She’d learn the truth herself one day when the time was right. For now, all he wanted to think about was her lips on his, the sound of the rain pattering against the metal roof, and the feeling of total and utter bliss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand" mixed with "A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths"   
> This one is mildly suggestive, and I imagine them being older in this one, around 16-17.

“Bellisimo! Excellent! Give me more! Look at her like she is a Roman goddess.”

Adrien’s photographer usually gave odd directions, but in this case, Adrien didn’t even need to be coached. Not with _her_ by his side.

When his father announced a collection inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir, Adrien had been a little nervous that he would ask him to pose as Chat Noir again, but when he found out that they were recruiting the real Ladybug and Chat Noir, his spirits lifted almost instantly because… He was doing a photoshoot with _her_. With Ladybug. The love of his life. The girl of his dreams. And his secret girlfriend. Inches away pretending to save him from an akuma. Even when pretending she was the most beautiful and heroic girl he’d ever seen.

“Good! Perfecto!” The photographer cheered. “Now, she has just saved your life. Thank her with a kiss on the cheek! Give me romance! Passion!”

“Uh, sorry, he can be a bit…excited. Is it okay? I mean, it could…ya know, be a bit _too_ convincing,” he asked under his breath, and Ladybug flashed him a reassuring smile.

“Of course. Whatever we need to do for the shoot is fine. I doubt they’ll figure us out,” she said, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek as instructed.

“Good! Now give me longing! Forbidden love!”

Adrien knew those things far too well, but now wasn’t the time to mention it. Still, posing next to her was so energizing that he didn’t feel the usual drain once the shoot wrapped. He could have spent hours modeling if he could always be by her side, but her time was precious, so he’d accept the little he could get. Besides, he still had another shoot with her as Chat Noir later in the week to look forward to, and it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to show up at his room later that night for some late-night snuggling.

“Are your photoshoots always this lively?” She asked as the crew took down the set.

“Uh, sometimes, yeah. Vincent gets a little crazy, but he’s just really passionate about his work,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and choosing his words carefully around listening ears. “I hope this wasn’t too much trouble for you.”

“Not at all.” She shook her head. “I had fun, and I’m really honored that your father designed a collection after me and Chat Noir.”

“Well, you’re so amazing. I’m sure the honor is all his,” Adrien said then quickly added, “I, uh, you and Chat Noir, that is. You’re both awesome. I mean, you’re superheroes, so of course you are.”

She chuckled at that, flashing him those eyes that drove him crazy, and his heart swelled in his chest, filling it with a familiar warmth. He couldn’t help himself, and before he could think better of it, he lifted her hand to his lips.

“Thank you for being my model today,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

He tensed a little, realizing his blunder, and he held his breath, hoping firstly that she wouldn’t pick up on it and secondly that no one else saw it. He expected her to pull away to save face. To scold him, like always. To figure out who he was and tell him what a bad kitty he was for exposing his identity so carelessly. To do anything but blush as red as her suit and stammer out a breathy, “You’re welcome!”

He forgot how easily he could get her riled up when he tried. It was one of his favorite pastimes on their evenings spent together.

“I suppose you have to go now,” he said, averting his gaze with a wistful sigh. “Or…”

“Or?” She leaned forward on the balls of her feet with an eagerness that made his brain whirl with all kinds of thoughts.

“Or- you could hang around for a bit longer…” He pursed his lips. “With me.”

“I should…” She started, and Adrien quirked a brow at her hesitation. “I _should_ go.”

“Probably should.” He nodded.

“Yeah.” She said it but made no effort to move.

“Actually, ya know,” he said, and she flicked her gaze back up to his. “I think there may have been an akuma in that closet. We should go…investigate.”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I think we should do that, yes,” she said as they both headed for the foyer, walking casually at first but picking up speed as they got closer until they were both sprinting inside.

When the door closed, Ladybug was on him in an instant, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. Of course, he was no stranger to kissing her now, and his hands bore no hesitance as they worked over her soft suit. Up her back, over her shoulders, down her hips. Sometimes when he was going about his normal day, he forgot that he was allowed to touch her like this, and remembering almost always brought a burning to his cheeks as well as certain _other_ locations.

He knew the risk of getting caught, but he didn’t really care. Slipping around in secret was exciting, sexy, dangerous, and he swore it made her lips taste infinitely sweeter. Because when he wasn’t allowed to, it made him want it more, and he’d learned the truth of what they said about anticipation. Ladybug knew exactly how to drive him wild, her hands knotting fistfuls of hair as he pressed her against the wall, her breath hot on his.

No one knew why Ladybug suddenly disappeared, or why Adrien appeared several minutes later with disheveled hair and a glossy look in his eye. But they weren’t really ones to question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "A breathy demand, “Kiss me” + the person’s response" mixed with "sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss"  
> This one is also a little longer than the other two, but I was having fun with bumbling Adrien.

It was a bet.

A stupid, crazy, idiotic bet. One Adrien wasn’t quite sure why he accepted, but since he had accepted, he had no choice but to try.

 _“Dude, you could totally get a kiss out of Ladybug if you asked. You’re like the dude most chicks go crazy over,”_ Nino had said.

 _“No way. She would never say yes,”_ he’d replied.

_“Wanna bet?”_

Those words made Adrien’s stomach churn with unease as he paced across the roof of the Grand Paris, how he’d gotten past Chloe was beyond him, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans for the dozenth time. Why did he get the feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong? Oh yeah. Because this was Ladybug, the girl who constantly rejected his advances and was strict about keeping things professional. One could say she was _super_ strict.

Not even puns could calm his nerves. This was bad.

Adrien never liked to think he was anything special even if he knew everyone classified him as a ‘celebrity,’ he just felt like a normal guy. There was no way that Ladybug would ever indulge him in the slightest. If he was lucky, she wouldn’t throw him off the roof entirely. That is, if she ever showed up.

He’d purposefully picked the roof of the Grand Paris because her patrol route passed over it every afternoon likely because she liked to keep tabs on Chloe. She should be passing by any minute now, and with each second, his hands shook more, his heart pounded harder, his throat dried out ever-so-slightly more. Ladybug probably wouldn’t want to kiss him just for the sheer fact that he was a sweaty, crazy-eyed wreck.

Maybe he could just tell Nino that it happened. He already believed that Adrien was capable of getting a kiss from her, so would it really be a surprise if he just told him it did? But that would be lying, and he couldn’t do that. Not only did it make him feel even more anxious just thinking about it, but if there was one thing Ladybug hated, it was liars, so if she happened to find out that he lied about kissing her to impress his friend then she would think he was a pig who didn’t actually value her or love her with every fiber of his being then they’d never get married and move to a private island and raise a hamster named-

The whizz of her yoyo echoed between the buildings, and every hair on his back stood on end as he peeked over the side. He really hoped that she didn’t hate him after this.

Their eyes locked as she swung over-head, and all of his nerves melted away the moment he saw her mostly because he momentarily forgot where he was or why he was even on that roof. Maybe one day he would stop being completely awestruck every time he saw her, but that day wasn’t today. Which was strange if you considered that he saw her every day, probably more than anyone else in the city, but the heart was a strange creature he’d yet to truly understand.

Ladybug seemed to fixate on him as well, and as a result, lost sight of where she was going. Neither one really paid attention to the large potted plant until she crashed into it, toppling over onto the deck with a shriek as dirt and pottery shards covered the ground around her, and Adrien rushed to her side.

“Are you okay?” He asked as she rubbed her back then glanced up at him, mortified.

“I, uh, okay, wow. This is embarrassing,” she said, accepting his hands to stand up then wiping dirt from her suit. “Please tell me no one else saw that.”

Adrien glanced around the pool, but seeing as it was autumn, not many people were up for a swim.

“No, I think you’re good,” he said with a laugh. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks. I guess I should really watch where I’m going…” She rubbed the back of her neck before clearing her throat, and he knew it was now or never. Why had he let Nino talk him into this?

“Uh, it’s actually good that you dropped in because I…have a favor to ask,” he said, shrinking a little under her curious gaze.

He wasn’t sure what he was more afraid of. She rejected him every single day, so it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to hearing her tell him no. But if she said yes then he would actually have to kiss her. On the mouth. With his mouth. Was he even ready to kiss her? The weather wasn’t right. He wasn’t wearing his lucky underwear. What if he had something stuck in his teeth? Oh god, _did_ he have something stuck in his teeth?

“Um…” He cleared his throat. “So, I kind of have this stupid bet with my friend. He thinks that since I’m a model that I can get any girl in Paris if I asked, so he bet that if I asked you that I could probably get you to kiss me, but I didn’t think that you’d want to since you’re a superhero and all, and…I realize this is probably a huge waste of your time, so I’ll just forget I saw you fly into a plant and let you go about your day. Bye!”

“Aren’t you going to ask me?”

He froze mid-step and turned slowly over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me to kiss you?” Ladybug repeated, and he stared at her agape for far too long. Long enough at least for her to notice whether or not there was something stuck in his teeth, so he snapped his jaw shut and swallowed hard.

“Uh, you-you want me to?” He asked, feeling his blush creep up his neck. Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

“Well, the only way to settle your bet with your friend is if I decide, right? And I can’t give you a proper answer if you never ask,” she said pointedly, and he blinked a couple times to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

“I guess that’s true…” He said, and she offered him a prompting nod, so he let out a breathy laugh before murmuring, “Kiss me, Ladybug…please.”

He held his breath and waited for her to say no. For her to laugh. For her to do anything but grab his hand and tug him over to the door to the stairs and pull him inside. She turned back to him with a coy grin, stepping into his arms and tilting her head to the side, and Adrien was certain his soul left his body the moment that her lips found his because he was pretty sure he saw heaven for a few moments.

Losing himself in the moment, he momentarily forgot that _Ladybug_ was kissing him. The love of his life and holder of the key to his heart. Was kissing him. On the mouth. Before he could really start to savor it or memorize every detail of how her lips curved or what they tasted like, she pulled away with a soft smile that did nothing to clear the haze clouding his mind.

“I guess you should tell your friend he won the bet,” she said with a smirk, and Adrien blinked at her for several seconds before realizing that he should respond.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he said, fumbling for his phone.

“Maybe we should send him a video just so he knows it’s real,” she suggested then added, “Just don’t show it to anyone or post it anywhere. For your safety since I’m a superhero and all.”

“Right, no, of course.” He nodded a bit too eagerly before holding his phone out and taking a breath. He hit record then said, “Hey, Nino. Looks like you won the bet.”

Ladybug offered a small wave before turning to press another soft kiss to his lips. This time he was slightly more prepared for it, but only slightly. When she pulled away, those bright blue eyes found his again, sparkling even in the low lighting of the stairwell.

“Guess I owe you a new set of headphones, dude.” He winced into the camera before stopping the recording and turning to Ladybug. “Thanks for this I guess, even though it made me lose.”

“Well, you got to kiss a superhero, so is that really considered a loss?” She quirked a brow, and he let out a laugh.

“No, I guess not,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Just don’t tell Chat Noir. He gets jealous easily,” she requested, and he made a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

“This will be our little secret. Well, ours and Nino’s. And there’s also the thing with the plant, but just- I won’t tell anyone. Promise,” he said, holding up his right hand, and Ladybug smiled.

“I know. That’s why I did it,” she said before palming her yoyo. “Well, I’ve got to get back to my patrol. Guess I’ll see you around then?”

“Uh, yeah, I mean, it’s hard to miss me. My face is kind of everywhere,” he said then instantly regretting it for being possibly the lamest phrase ever uttered, but Ladybug let out a breathy laugh.

“True. Bye, Adrien.” She waved before pressing the handle on the door and disappearing back onto the rooftops.

Adrien glanced down at his phone, hitting replay on the video and pausing at the very moment their lips touched. Bet or not, he was never deleting this video.


	4. My Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some kiss requests on tumblr for Ladrien June. This one was requested by anonymous for the prompt My Prince combined with the kiss prompt "one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other" and I went for a Chat Blanc aftermath in the other timeline, so it's less steamy and more sad. Enjoy!

Chat gazed out over the city, now restored from its previous wreckage. Flashes of memories flooded his mind, reminding him that the battle wasn’t over yet. His father was still Hawkmoth. His mother was still sleeping. There was work to do.

His boots clanked against the sidewalk at the base of the Eiffel Tower, his transformation dropping a moment later, but he paced over to his father without hesitation. Hawkmoth and Ladybug were both still disoriented after being ash for so long, so he barely put up a fight as Adrien ripped the Miraculous from his shirt.

“Adrien…what-” Gabriel blinked, stumbling over as he attempted to crawl after him.

“It’s time for this to stop, Father,” he said, offering a hand to help Ladybug to her feet. “You’ve gone too far.”

“Adrien, I was only doing this for your mother! We can be together again-”

“Save it,” Adrien said, his voice clipped and cold. He hadn’t forgotten the careless way his father had attacked him. How he’d akumatized him without a second thought.

“Adrien, what happened?” Ladybug said, rubbing her head.

“You saved me,” he said, pulling her close. “Like always.”

“But-”

“How can you do this, Adrien?” Gabriel growled as police sirens grew closer. “How could you betray your own father? Sacrifice your mother? Our happiness!”

“You sacrificed our happiness when you chose to become a supervillain,” Adrien said. “You betrayed _me_.”

Gabriel’s face hardened in a way that used to scare Adrien when he was young, but the past few days had proved to Adrien just how little his father cared. What kind of parent would blackmail his son’s girlfriend into breaking up with him just so he could akumatize her? What kind of father would push his own son to the brink just so he could use him? A more naïve Adrien would have believed there was still good left in him, and a part of him still _wanted_ to believe that there was. But there wasn’t, so he didn’t.

Adrien barely batted an eye as the police handcuffed his father and took him away. He told himself it’s what he deserved, but watching the cars pull away still made his stomach churn. If this was a nightmare, he was ready to wake up.

“Adrien,” Ladybug said, slipping her hand in his, and he ripped his gaze from the fading red and blue lights.

“Sorry. I just-”

“It’s okay.” She cut him off with a smile. “I’m here for you whatever you need.”

Adrien searched her expression, open and warm, a direct contrast to the steely indifference he was used to from his father. Ladybug had always been there for him with arms open. She proved that despite everything, there was still hope left for him, and they could be happy.

“Take me away somewhere, m’lady. Just us,” he whispered, and she wrapped an arm around his waist without hesitation.

The rooftop she picked was just as good as any other. Neither one really paid attention to where they were going. Ladybug just went. They swung for several blocks before touching down, and when Ladybug kept him close, he let her.

“It was Bunnix,” he said after a while. “She brought you – a past you – from before you and I knew. You saved me.”

Ladybug caressed his cheek with a gloved finger, and he leaned into her touch. The shock wore off, and she pulled him close as his shoulders shook.

“I’m so sorry, my prince,” she breathed, tears spilling over her mask.

She kissed him once, soft and meek, but Adrien didn’t want to think. He pulled her in for more, clinging tightly to the one solid foundation he had left. His father was Hawkmoth. His mother was likely dead. Everything in his world was crumbling down, but Ladybug didn’t run from the wreckage. She wasn’t afraid of being crushed. Like always, he was her top priority, and she’d stay until the last brick fell then help him rebuild the pieces. She would always be his partner.

One day this would all be a painful memory, but for now, he sat on a roof, tangled in her embrace, tongue moving in time with her own. She was safe. She was his. She was _home_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by my dear friend LNC who wanted top of the head kisses with the prompt Adrien knows, and I know she also likes drunken confessions, so here is this. They are 18 in this and in their last year of lycee.

“Ladybug, have I ever told you how pretty you are?”

It wasn’t a question she was expecting when she popped into Adrien’s window. It wasn’t something she ever expected to hear out of his mouth period, and yet, there they stood with his words hanging in the air between them as she fumbled to process exactly what he meant by them.

Something in his expression was off. His eyelids too hooded, his shoulders too slouched. Her eyes narrowed as he hiccupped, and only then did she notice the half-empty bottle of wine on the table.

“Adrien, are you drunk?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Only a little,” he said, holding his fingers a few centimeters apart. “My dad had to go to New York for fashion week, and I’m all alone, so I found some wine to keep me company. Take that, Dad!”

His speech was slurred enough to tell her that he was more than just a little drunk, and he fell onto his couch with a sigh. She’d seen him buzzed before when they snuck shots at Nino’s house on the weekend. She’d even seen him tipsy at Juleka’s 18th birthday, but drunk, drunk was new for her.

“Hey, hey, come here,” he said, beaconing her with a limp arm. “I wanna tell you something.”

“What is it?” She asked, biting back a laugh as she sat on the edge of the couch beside him. He pulled her against his chest, petting her hair, and she told herself that her cheeks were hot because he was throwing enough body heat to melt an icecap.

“You know that you’re like my best friend, right? You’re always there for me,” he said, pressing a sloppy kiss to the top of her head. “Like whenever I need you, you’re just _there_.”

“Well, it’s kind of my job to protect everyone in the city,” she said as he squished her cheeks together.

“Yeah, but you’re so pretty all the time. When I see you at school, I’m just like whoa, and I just wanna look at you, but you sit behind me, so I can only look at you sometimes,” he said with a sigh. “I wish I could tell you that I know who you are, Marinette.”

Ladybug’s heart jumped up to her throat, and she shoved away from him. “What?”

“Shh, don’t tell Ladybug I know she’s Marinette,” he whispered, pressing a finger to her lips. “I’m still waiting for the right time to tell her.”

“ _What_?” She repeated, standing up, and Adrien flailed to catch her wrist. “Time out! How do you know who I am?”

“Can we go get some macarons? I’m hungry,” he said, and she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to focus.

“Adrien, how do you know my identity?” She asked slowly, and he smiled up at her.

“I saw you,” he said, poking her cheek. “You transformed behind a tree during one of my photoshoots, and I saw you.”

“When? How long have you known?” She asked, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

“About a month ago,” he said with a burp.

“A _month_? You’ve known my identity for a month?” She swatted away his hand as he moved it to shush her again.

“Don’t tell Marinette. I don’t want her to be mad at me,” he said, resting his head against her shoulder.

“Adrien…” Ladybug examined the boy in her arms now nestling into her neck. “Look, I know it was an accident, and it’s my fault. I should be more careful, and even though my identity is blown, I trust you, and- you’re totally asleep.”

She sighed as his body leaned heavily against her, soft snores escaping his lips. She scooped him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in neatly before sitting on the edge.

“What am I going to do with you now?” She asked, pushing golden strands away from his eyes.

Even drunk and passed out, he was still gorgeous, and she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry with him. Adrien was trustworthy, and she knew he would keep her secret safe. That is, so long as he stayed sober. She leaned down to kiss the top of his head, smoothing his blanket one last time before standing up. They were going to have a lot to talk about come tomorrow.


	6. Adrien Knows/Miss Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by thatanonwiththeoc on tumblr who wanted the prompt "a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss + Adrien Knows" and I threw in the prompt Miss Fortune as well because I technically already did Adrien Knows for LNC, so I wanted to spice it up, and I immediately thought of this when I read it. So here is a little akumabug reveal because whoever said Ladrien couldn't be angsty was wrong.

Adrien couldn’t breathe.

His feet pounded against the metal stairs of the Eiffel Tower, and with each step his lungs threatened to give out. But he couldn’t stop, eyes fixed to the platform above where the only thing that mattered currently stood guard. It was his fault for not being there for her. For not telling her what he knew sooner.

It was only a matter of time before it happened to one of them. After all, they were human too. Adrien tried not to think about the severity of the situation and what it could mean for the world because, to him, the girl standing in the center of it all was far more important. He’d hold onto her until the last ember burned. His friend. His partner. His-

“Ladybug!” He shouted, shoulders heaving as she turned to him.

Her suit was dark, her normally crystal blue eyes devoid of emotion – numb. It was only a matter of time. Ladybug was the most incredible girl he’d ever met, extraordinarily clever and brave. Hawkmoth never stood a chance when she was on the front lines, so it was only fitting that the perfect heroine made for the perfect villain.

He’d always known the day Ladybug got akumatized would be the end of the world, but a part of him hoped it was a day they’d never have to face. Now here, standing in the eye of the storm, he knew that it was impossible to run forever. Tomorrow always came eventually.

“Ladybug,” he repeated, voice hoarse. The name stirred something in her expression, an amusement that made his stomach churn.

“Ladybug is gone,” she said too calmly, and his heart lurched.

“No,” he said, taking a step toward her. “She isn’t.”

Her eyes narrowed, her sinister smirk vanishing as he moved closer without hesitance. The rest of Paris might have been afraid, but they didn’t see her the way he did. They saw their beloved heroine turning her back on the world, but like always, Adrien just saw _her_.

His own worst nightmare stared him in the face without a care in the world, but underneath that mask was a girl in pain. A girl who loved her city. A girl who loved him. He’d chosen his armor for this battle purposefully. Chat Noir was her partner, but Adrien was the boy she loved. And she could never hurt him.

He reached to brush her cheek, but she jerked away from his touch.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said, but when she stepped back, he stepped forward. “Leave. Go somewhere safe.”

“No,” he said, and her head snapped back to face him. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Adrien-”

“I _won’t_ leave you,” he said, lips pressing into a firm line. “Not this time.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she whispered, tears bubbling in her eyes. He brushed one away from her cheek, curling his fingers behind her neck.

She stood still as he leaned in, breath hitching, but just as quickly as his lips found hers, she pulled away, averting her gaze. Guilt and shame flashed in her eyes, spreading the lie that she’d let herself believe. That she’d gone too far to be loved or forgiven, but Adrien pulled her close.

“I love you,” he breathed in her ear. “No matter what, I will always love you.”

She stiffened, briefly, then melted into his arms as tears spilled down her cheeks, wetting his shirt. The emotionless mask cracked and fell at her feet, and the girl’s pain hiding underneath came flooding to the surface. He held her close, kissing her hair, her cheeks, her eyes, her lips. They lingered there, limbs shaking from clinging so tightly to the other.

When they finally broke away, her eyes swirled with fear and longing as she placed her lucky charm in his hands.

“Save me,” she whispered.

He turned it over in his hands - the charm he’d made for her birthday that had betrayed her identity to him so many months ago when she pulled it out on a patrol. He’d kept it a secret all this time, but as he ripped the thread in two, he was ready to tell the truth.

“No more evildoing for you, my lady.”


End file.
